Pure Isolation
by Unobtrusive
Summary: Angeal, Sephiroth and Genesis are stationed at an Island on Shinras orders to help them break open a vault said to contain pure mako energy, but in truth contains something far more powerful...
1. Chapter 1

**This story is my first Final Fantasy fanfic, and I would like to point out that I don't own any of the characters in it. I would DEARLY love to, but hey, that's life.  
Updates on this story will NOT be a regular occurance, perhaps once in every few weeks so if you bug me to write more real soon, you may get lucky ;)**

**Raffxo**

The calm ocean lapped softly against the sandy beach, gradually growing stronger as a cold wind blew in from the ocean. Further to the west, the beach changted to the sharp and symmetrical man-made environment of the shipping ports. Thought it was early in the morning - the sun had hardly even peeked over the horizon - the port was bustling with activity as thecargo ship was loaded with the last of its wares.  
A fifth of the size of the super-tankers that dwarfed it, the Shinra Electric Power Company used it for transporting limited amounts of cargo to remote islands.

The heavy wooden crate landed with a thump on the soft green grass of the island. The writing on its side was old and weathered, possibly spelling out a warning in some archaic and forgotten tounge but was now no more than flaking paint on redwood.  
Gravel crunched underfoot as a young man in a crisp white suit stepped up to the box to inspect it. He was flanked by two men in dark suits, both the antithesis of each other. One was tall and dark skinned, his head shaved clean and suit sharp and neat. The other had messy red hair pulled back into a loose ponytail that reached halfway down his back, his jacket unbuttened and dirty shirt untucked. The three of them inspected the box, making sure that the wood was undamaged and it's contents were safe from the wild seas that bought them to the island. Satisfied, the white suited man nodded to his underlings who lifted the crate up and began carrying it towards the castle in the centre of the island.

Angeal sat in the cargo ships hold, his dark hair hung elegantly across his face. Not a muscle moved as he sank deeper into a meditative trance. His blades were laid carefully by his side, just out of arms reach. Behind him stood Genesis, the negative to Angeals positive. He parried invisible opponents and thrust and foes in his thoughts. With his dark red hair, blood red cloak and glowing blade, he was a neon tornado on which no blow could land. With a final twirl, he finished his set and landed delicately on bended knee, his blade out stretched and balanced on his arm. Sweat dripped from his nose, the sound of his haggard breathing filled the silence. Angeal continued to sit as still as stone as if there was nothing outside his own mind. The hold was silent once again.  
The heavy steel opened with a loud clank revealing a tall man in a jet black cloak, his long silver hair flowing gracefully down his back. Sephiroth, first class SOLDIER. Angeal and Genesis stood at attention the second he entered the hold. The tall man motioned for Angeal and Genesis to follow him then turned to leave. The two followed directly behind him, Angeal stopping only to retrieve and sheath his blades. The door clanked closed and the room was plunged in to darkness once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I guess I was wrong about that comment about the story not being reguarly updated and all. But hey, I was stuck at home all day and then at rehearsals for the show I didn't have to do cos junior cast was on, so I wrote. Then I came home and I... I wrote some more. Obvs.  
ENJOY!  
Disclaimer on chapter 1.**

Reno grunted as he shifted the crates heavy weight around in his hands. He and Rude had already stopped twice because of splinters that Reno received from the wood – unlike Rude who had been smart enough to put his gloves on. Outside the castle was a large square of concrete, ten metres by ten metres. Reno dropped the crate, Rude stepping his feet away just in time to avoid having them crushed, and collapsed to sit with his back resting against the side of the box. There was silence for a minute, the only noise being the sound of the waves and numerous birds flying overhead. Reno put one hand up to cover his eyes from the sun when he heard the sound. It was a low buzzing at first, but was gradually getting louder and fiercer. Growling. The sound became deeper as the seconds ticked on. Something was coming towards them. Fast. Reno stood and extended his baton; his stance suggesting confidence but his eyes darting warily back and forth suggesting that he wants to find a way out of the situation as fast as possible. Rude came and stood by his side, tugging on the edges of his gloves and assuming a fight pose.

Four quad bikes zoomed over the ridge and blew past them in seconds, leaving the two Turks standing there awkwardly. Reno dropped his baton in shock before collapsing to his knees. "They never give us the bikes. Sure, we can fly and pilot a chopper through a hell-fire, but God forbid Reno and Rude drive something that actually has wheels!"  
Rude sighed and removed his sunglasses to give them a quick polish before placing them back on his face. "Forget it, Reno. Let's just get the job done." They both knelt down to pick up the crate when the earth began to shake.

Angeal and Genesis followed Sephiroth silently through the bowels of the ship. Genesis took a peek through one doorway and saw a team of Shinra scientists packing more equipment on to some quad-bikes, with some of the third-class SOLDIERS that had been bought along getting ready to mount and ride the bikes to the castle. Among them was a young blonde with spiked up hair. He was shy and unconfident on his bike, it almost fell when he first climbed on – despite the bike having four wheels – Genesis sighed with disbelief. They were letting almost anyone in to SOLDIER now a day. He walked quickly to catch up to Sephiroth and Angeal, who were already in the hold where their own bikes were kept, the wind whistling threw the large open cavity that lead from the ship to the shore.  
Being the highest ranking SOLDIERS on the expedition, each had received the use of one of Shinra's first prototypes in the field of mako energy in vehicles. Each was environmentally clean (if you forgot about the fact that the Planet gave its life force for them to be able to use them) and was equipped with a homing signal that was picked up and received by each bike so that they knew exactly where each one of them was at any given time.  
As Genesis saddled his bike, Angeal looked over at him and gave him a sly wink. "Was it you or me last time we were out?"  
Genesis sighed and rechecked his bikes settings', making sure everything was performing optimally. "It was you, purely and simply because you sent me careening off into a mesa."  
Sephiroth interrupted the conversation. "You'll both be reported if you try anything like that again. I don't want another incident like at The Forgotten City, otherwise I'll –"  
Angeal cut him off with the roar of his bike as he started it. "Ready set go!" He and Genesis blew out of the hold like bullets from a gun. Sephiroth closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Those two would be the death of him. He gunned the engine and followed after them, hoping to reach the castle first and show them both up.

Reno dropped the crate and fell backwards on to his rear, letting out a grunt of pain and hearing the same from Rude on the other side of the crate. The land continued shaking, getting more violent by the second until the world disappeared in to blackness.  
Reno looked up and saw the sky becoming a small square of blue and white as if... As if they were being pulled away from it. He turned his head sharply to the left and saw that the walls were moving upward; suggesting that they were moving downwards, which – logically – meant that they were on some form of elevator. "Hey Rude, I think it's some kind of –"  
"Elevator, I know." He was already up and sitting on the box as if expecting the situation the entire time.  
Reno gritted his teeth in frustration. "Exactly." He stood and dusted himself off. The walls suddenly opened up to reveal a brightly lit warehouse, larger than the cargo ship that had bought them here but filled with row upon row of shelves, each one with a row of wooden crates stacked neatly on top of each other. The four quad-bikes were parked along the far wall, with the SOLDIERS that came in 

on them busy unpacking crates and inspecting their interiors. Reno could make out little more than clumps of weathered rock. He glanced at Rude, who shrugged his shoulders and resumed an easy stance. The elevator reached the ground floor, Reno and Rude began unpacking their crate while it was still on there. No sense in lugging the whole thing across the floor now, was there?  
The wood creaked open as Reno slid his baton in between the fine crack that separated the lid and the rest of crate and with a loud crash it sprang open. Inside, nestled in Styrofoam packing was a large chunk of rock, chiselled with ancient hieroglyphs. Reno picked it up to examine it and nearly smashed himself in the face. It was a lot lighter than it looked, yet a lot heavier at the same time. As if it was telling him that it was heavy and then tricking him by being as light as a feather. Whatever was happening, Reno didn't like it and quickly dropped it quickly back in the box. With a whistle, he called over some of the SOLDIERS to take it and pack it with the rest.  
With a screech, two large bikes burst through the doors at the opposite end of the complex, each carrying one of the first-class SOLDIERS that had been assigned to the trip. A third one came after them, its rider looking bitter and worse for wear. Reno tore his eyes away from the sight and stepped into a smaller elevator in the wall to find President Shinra and inform him that the ship was unloaded.

Angeal sped over the island landscape, dodging bushes and trees in a mad dash to reach the castle before Genesis. The adrenaline flooded through his system, making his chest feel as if it were about to burst open from the sheer thrill of it all. He compromised with it by letting out a yelling 'WHOOP!' and kicking the bikes speed up a notch. As he did, he caught a glimpse of his rear-view mirror and the small figure in the distance that was rapidly catching up with him. His hand slipped from the bikes throttle and the bikes speed dropped dramatically as he saw who it was. With his long silver hair and dark cape flowing out behind him, Sephiroth seemed almost to be flying as he began to inch closer and closer to Angeal. He quickly over took him and sped off to the castle, Genesis following quickly behind him. Angeal came to his senses and gunned the bike once again, determined not to come last.


End file.
